Ringtones
by Lady Dudley
Summary: As boring as it may sound, Sherlock gets a new phone. Implied/Subtle Sherlolly. (Although Molly doesn't physically feature, I've tagged it as Sherlock/Molly to avoid offending anyone)


**A/N: Found this in my drafts whilst looking for something else - it's an alternative scene from my story "Blogging" and I decided to finish it. It's set some time in S2 (the original premise being that Sherlock needed a new number so that The Woman would leave him alone) and is probably a little OOC but, hey, it's fan_fiction_ right? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Ringtones**_

"What are you doing?" John asked, walking into the kitchen to find Sherlock replacing the sim card on his phone.

"I'm going to assume that's rhetorical," Sherlock replied, not looking up as he put the back onto his phone. "You'll need my new number," he added, turning his phone on to make sure it still worked.

John took the seat opposite Sherlock at the table, "Any particular reason why you've gotten a new number?"

"Too many people had the old one, it was getting irritating," Sherlock replied, nodding briefly in satisfaction as he checked everything still worked on his phone. "Seemed the obvious solution, I'll be needing your number," he continued, "and Lestrade's," he added almost as an afterthought as he looked up.

John blinked as he took in Sherlock's expectant expression, "Right, sorry, I'll just go get it."

Sherlock frowned, "You don't remember it?"

"I don't usually have to call myself," John retorted over his shoulder as he left the room.

A few minutes later he returned holding a slip of paper in his hand and noted that Sherlock was entering someone's number into his phone.

"Here you go," he said, handing Sherlock the paper and resisting the urge to see whose number Sherlock _did_ remember.

"Thank you," Sherlock murmured without looking up, intent on searching though his phone for something.

"Tea?" John asked, moving over to the kettle as he suddenly remembered why he'd come into the kitchen in the first place.

Sherlock shook his head absently, still intent on his phone. Both men jumped as Sherlock's phone suddenly started playing 'The Reason' at top volume.

Sherlock muttered several unrepeatable things under his breath as he fiddled with the settings on his phone and the music stopped.

"What are you up to?" John asked, glancing over his shoulder as he poured the kettle.

"Looking for ringtones," Sherlock grumbled, still glaring at his phone.

John sat down opposite him and took a sip of his tea. Sherlock glanced up and narrowed his eyes, "No," he said flatly.

"What?" John asked, trying to look innocent.

"The ringtones on my phone are none of your business," Sherlock muttered, turning his attention back to his phone.

"I didn't say anything," John protested.

"You were _not_ saying anything very loudly," Sherlock retorted, still intent on his phone.

"Fine," John conceded after a moment, taking another sip of his drink, "but you can't blame me for being curious."

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes.

John chose to ignore him and turned his attention to his latest blog entry, doing his best to ignore the succession of tunes coming from Sherlock's side of the table.

A little over an hour, and several ringtones later, John was startled from his thoughts as Sherlock suddenly threw his phone down on the table and announced that he was going to conduct an experiment.

John knew better than to interfere with his experiments, but he still cringed as Sherlock took a jar of toes out of the fridge. He hastily turned his attention back to his laptop before he could be roped into anything.

The duo continued to work on their separate projects in silence before Sherlock's phone once again broke the silence.

Although, this time, John was the only one who jumped.

He blinked in surprise as he heard a snippet of the jingle (_And there I go and spoil it all / By saying something stupid like / I lo-_) and glanced at the phone just in time to see a photo of Molly before Sherlock snatched it up.

After a brief conversation with the pathologist, Sherlock abandoned his experiment to head over to the morgue, determinedly ignoring John's questioning look as he swept out of the room.

John pulled on his own jacket and followed him out; filing the mystery of the ringtone under things he would probably never understand about the consulting detective whilst simultaneously making a mental note to add the incident to his secondary blog.

...

**A/N: In case you're not sure, the new ringtone is "Something Stupid" and John's secondary blog is his notes on Sherlolly ;) (cf. "Blogging")**


End file.
